raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Vergano
Vergano was a nation in the continent of Amitrea. It was based in the southwest of the Utrostani peninsula, and lasted from around 1600 BT until its final annexation in 390 BT. Vergano typically bordered Batr Keni, Capaza, and Creofan. Early history As the nation of Utrosto entered its downward spiral in the seventeenth century, Pedro Derendarre began calling for an overthrow of Utrostani king Antso IV; however, as followings began to build around Egidio Calcano in the north and around Ordonio del Joca in the east, Pedro opted to recontextualize himself as the leader of a new successor nation entirely. Since his nation was in the highly arable west of the peninsula, Pedro named it after verga, the Utrostani word for "fertile." In 1606 BT, Pedro sacked the Utrostani capital of Daoban to symbolize his break from Utrosto, and that date has traditionally been used as the beginning of the three Utrostani successor states. These states existed in an uneasy balance for around a century and a half, but later Derendarre monarchs underestimated the militarization of Creofan and Capaza in the fifteenth century. After Amadeo II of Creofan conquered Capaza in 1437, Vergano's King Juan IV scrambled to modernize the Verganese army, but was still overrun in 1434. Once Ramiro Terrino ascended the Creofani throne, the resulting unrest allowed a Verganese rebel militia to reassert its independence in 1422. Rebel leaders planted Amadeo Derendarre, a youth raised mostly in captivity on the throne; continuing the Derendarre line would grant them legitimacy, but Amadeo was weak enough to be a puppet to military interests. The relationship between the military and the crown was often fraught throughout the next century, ultimately leading key general Pedro Eladre to make a bid for the throne in 1329. Eladre period (1324–1233) Despite Capaza providing financial support to the ruling Lopa Derendarre, Pedro Eladre still proved dominant and seized the crown for himself in 1324. Determined to get revenge on Capaza, Pedro— now ruling as Pedro III— stirred up tensions in Capaza's Lorgane populace. By 1315, the situation was volatile enough that Pedro III could invade Capaza, and by 1310 he had subsumed the nation in its entirety. Pedro then attempted an invasion of Creofan; it started well, especially after Creofan's Anastasio II was killed in battle in 1309, but drought on the peninsula rendered further campaigning infeasible. Contented that Creofan was struggling with famine anyway, Pedro pulled back and focused on drought relief. The Eladre period saw Vergano at its greatest territorial extent. Pedro III ruled until 1286, and while his successors maintained the empire, they increasingly took it for granted; this allowed Capaza to break away from Vergano in 1238, taking with it a large swath of Vergano's land. Confidence in the Verganese monarchy quickly eroded, and several generals began agitating for miltary rule as had existed under the later Derendarres. The most successful of these generals was Fernando Asulo, who seized the capital of Dereida in a 1233 coup. Civil war and return to stability Fernando's reign was not long-lived; several other uprisings occurred during his reign, and he himself was slain by a rival in 1227. In fact, Fernando would be the first of six generals to seize the Verganese throne in the 1233–1209 period. The sixth and final of these ascendants would be Ramiro Eldurio, who overthrew Diego Burregne in 1209. Ramiro, once crowned as Ramiro II, sought to avoid the mistakes that his predecessors made; he immediately established a line of succession for himself, and opted for a diplomatic approach rather than persecution of his enemies. Ramiro's reign managed to restore stability to the government, and after his death of natural causes in 1196, the crown passed successfully to his son Diego II. Diego, more confident in his power, eliminated the last rebel strongholds and reconsolidated Verganese power. Diego also helped fortify Vergano's border against the civil war raging in Capaza. Turned off by the bloody civil war, many of the ensuing Verganese kings sought a peaceful foreign policy; they focused on maximizing agricultural output and establishing trade networks with the surrounding nations. This state of affairs led to peace in the Utrostani peninsula for decades, as Creofan and Capaza dealt with Zohoni raids and Vergano served as the peninsula's breadbasket. Even after Alfonso I died heirless in 1079, power was peacefully transferred to Alfonso's cousin, Diego Buchesa. Reemergence of tensions Late in the eleventh century, the Capazar monarchy began building up ground forces for war against Sogov. This led to increased military buildups throughout the peninsula, and a series of border skirmishes took place between all three nations. The Verganese nobility ultimately decided that they would need to appoint a militarily minded king, and forced King Diego V (r. 1006–985) to declare Ordonio Utrez— a prominent general— as his heir. Seeing Creofan as an easier target, Ordonio II (r. 985–964) increased Verganese aggression against Creofan. This was successful for much of Ordonio's reign, but after he killed Urraca I of Creofan in battle, General Amadeo Ledaraz was crowned as Creofan's king. Ledaraz ended up fighting most of his wars against Ordonio's son Antso IV, a more peaceful and sensitive leader, and consequently Vergano's land gains were quickly undone. A series of lengthy wars with Creofan drained Vergano's treasury and exhausted its people, and the ascension of the Surrana family in Capaza saw Vergano under attack by its northern neighbor as well. In the ninth century, a Capazar offensive gradually weakened Vergano, until Juan VI of Vergano was slain in battle in 866. The resulting chaos allowed Ramon VI of Capaza to conquer all of Vergano for himself. This occupation was short-lived (Vergano reasserted its independence just twenty years later), but it was still a serious blow for Verganese morale. The post-occupation Utrez monarchs sought to rebuild Vergano's infrastructure and recover from the bloody period of warfare. Antso VI (r. 805–786) ultimately declared that Vergano would need "a new worldview" to make it out of its troubled period, and in 786 he abdicated the throne in favor of a wealthy young merchant named Alfonso Neciao. The Neciao kings were effective traders who established strong economic and diplomatic relationships with their neighbors, but they struggled to get respect from the traditional Verganese nobility, leading to internal tension. This instability gradually made Vergano appear to be a rich target, and so Creofan's Fernando IV invaded in 695. In three years, he had subdued Vergano entirely, and Fernando publicly executed King Diego VII. Last days of Vergano The Creofani empire established by Fernando IV was relatively long-lasting, but by the later seventh century, the integrity of the peninsula was beginning to break down. After several ineffective uprisings, Antso Buchesa formed a pact with Capazar insurgent Facundo Villenez in 620, and both nations declared independence the following year. Reliant on Vergano's rich lands, the Creofani armies fought especially hard to crush the Verganese rebellion, but Antso forced Creofan to recognize Vergano's sovereignty by 613. Antso's Buchesa dynasty hoped to reclaim the traditional heights of Verganese culture, and they ruled over a largely successful sixth century, but increasingly they were seen as a backwards-looking dynasty. Reusing the "new worldview" rhetoric, Ordonio Guaraldez declared a bid for the crown in 530. Ordonio gradually built a following around his claim, and by 527 his supporters managed to seize Dereida. Now enthroned, Ordonio exiled then-reigning Ramiro V (r. 550–527) and began remilitarizing Vergano. Ordonio's son, Ordonio IV (r. 499–473), utilized the newly established army to invade Capaza. This war had some successes, including the slaying of Capaza's King Egidio X, but ultimately Vergano would be pushed back and its territory ravaged. The devastation wrought by the Capazars would cripple Vergano's military power; mid-century Guaraldez kings struggled against peasant uprisings, and Pedro VIII (r. 438–414) waged a desperate and ineffective war against Creofan. In 393, with the ascension of Carlos I to the Verganese throne, Juan II of Creofan staged an invasion of Vergano. He immediately invaded the eastern, most thriving part of Vergano, crushing many of Vergano's supply lines in the first months of the war. By 390, Dereida itself was under siege; this led Alessandro del Canta, an advisor to Carlos, to murder his king and surrender the city to Creofan. With this, the conquest of Vergano was complete. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Defunct Countries